


For All It's Worth

by swampslip



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alpha Arthur Morgan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Orgasm, Kinda, Masturbation, Medical Procedures, Omega John Marston, Other, Self-Lubrication, Virginity, Voyeurism, but it's voluntary and more like a sex version of donating plasma lmao, i don't usually tag that but in this case, non-binary john marston, slick farm au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip
Summary: "John Marston?" She asks and John nods slowly, so she turns to Arthur, "And you’re his chaperone? Mr. Morgan?""Yes, ma'am," Arthur says politely, trying to power through any awkwardness he feels for John's sake."Great! Just a couple questions. Any blood relation between you two?"They both shake their head."And John, can you confirm that you are unmated and have your conventional virginity intact?""Yes," John says quietly, "To both.""Good and could you tell me when the last time you self-pleasured to the point of producing slick was?"John blinks at her and swallows, trying not to think about Arthur sitting right next to him."... About a week ago," John mumbles, face burning hot.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	For All It's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> slit, cunt, nub
> 
> never woulda thought i'd be using my extensive experience with medical procedures for porn but it found a way huh

At first they're just messing around, Arthur ragging on him, teasing him like normal. 

Then he crosses a line John didn't even know he had. 

Scoffing at some idle complaint from John. 

"Maybe you'd do better at a slick farm if you hate bein' here so much," Arthur mutters, stabbing his pitchfork into a hay bale to wipe the sweat off his forehead. 

When John's too quiet for a long few seconds Arthur lifts his gaze only to blink in shock at the terrified expression on John's face. 

Dark eyes wide, holding himself tense, hands white-knuckling the broom. 

"I was kiddin'," Arthur says quickly. 

"I don't wanna go to a- I don't-" John whispers hoarsely, shrinking in on himself more, "I don't…" 

"John, I was jokin'," Arthur swallows thickly and abandons the hay in the wagon to move closer to John, "You don't gotta go anywhere." 

"I… I wasn't bein' serious," John whispers, "'Bout the food. I was just-" 

"Hey, I know, alright? I was jokin', I'm sorry," Arthur says and he cups John's shoulder, squeezing. 

John just stares at him for a moment then drops his eyes to Arthur's chest. 

"I'm serious, Johnny, no one's gonna send you away or nothin'."

"I thought about it… Before," John whispers, "But I- I don't know. The money seems good."

"... I mean it's more than what you can get here but no one's gonna force you to do that," Arthur says cautiously, "I wasn't tryna freak you out like this." 

"Yeah," John says hoarsely and shifts the broom, "S'fine." 

\-- 

"You know they got… Like laws n' shit now, for protectin' Omega?" John mumbles, leaning against the wall as he waits for Arthur to finish brushing his teeth so he can do the same. 

"Mm?" 

"At the slick farms," John says, refusing to meet the older man's gaze in the reflection. 

Arthur has to stop himself from choking before he spits and rinses his mouth, turning around to face John. 

Wiping his lips with his t-shirt sleeve. 

"What?" 

"... There are laws now, and the actual farms y'know they're not," John shifts against the wall and shrugs, "They're not like the horror stories you hear." 

"... Okay." 

"I just… Thought you might wanna know," John mumbles and nudges past him to get to the sink.

"No one's gonna force you, John, I told you I wasn't-" 

"I know but I could go," John says quietly, "Make some good money. They… They pay extra when you're… Inexperienced. Unclaimed."

"Well yeah your slick is gon' taste n' smell way-" Arthur cuts himself off when he realizes what he's saying, "I mean…" 

John shrugs, finally meeting his eyes. 

"I'd need a chaperone," John says quietly, "If you're unmated you gotta have an Alpha to… Advocate, or whatever."

"Are you askin' me?" 

"Yeah." 

"I- Jesus, John, I mean yeah I guess," Arthur says hoarsely. 

"I gotta make an appointment but I already got approved." 

"... You're serious." 

"Yeah, I… Yeah, Arthur." 

"I- Shit, alright," Arthur clears his throat, "Lemme know." 

\--

John sits next to him in the private waiting room chair.

Fidgeting with the hem of the medical gown he had been instructed to change into. 

Until an unthreatening Beta comes in and walks up to them, clipboard in hand, kind smile on her face. 

"John Marston?" She asks and John nods slowly, so she turns to Arthur, "And you’re his chaperone? Mr. Morgan?" 

"Yes, ma'am," Arthur says politely, trying to power through any awkwardness he feels for John's sake. 

"Great! Just a couple questions. Any blood relation between you two?" 

They both shake their head. 

"And John, can you confirm that you are unmated and have your conventional virginity intact?" 

"Yes," John says quietly, "To both." 

"Good and could you tell me when the last time you self-pleasured to the point of producing slick was?" 

John blinks at her and swallows, trying not to think about Arthur sitting right next to him. 

"... About a week ago," John mumbles, face burning hot. 

"That's perfect. Just one more thing, your chaperone is required to be in the room with you, and you can choose to be covered or not, but there's also the option of a partition!" She says peppily and John fidgets with his hands before glancing at Arthur, who shrugs. 

"No thank you," John says after a second. 

He doesn't wanna be alone. 

\--

They're led further into the building and into a soundproofed room. 

With a chair, covered in plastic and buckling straps. 

John instinctively takes a step back as the beta moves further into the room and sets down the clipboard to wash her hands and don fresh gloves. 

Arthur's fingertips brush his upper arm and the older man leans in to murmur into his ear. 

"You can pull outta this, if you changed your mind." 

John shakes his head and Arthur squeezes his arm before gently nudging him forward and letting the door shut behind them. 

The beta moves over to the scary chair and gestures at it with a disarming smile. 

"Now I know this can be intimidating but you're in full control here, John, if you'd like to take a seat I'll explain how it all works." 

John's reluctant to move away from Arthur but he does, sitting carefully in the chair, eyeing the multiple limbs protruding from it warily. 

"With the collection of slick every step of the procedure has to remain as untainted as possible," She explains as she starts pulling down the armrests and then stepping on a pedal that hydraulically lifts the stirrups, "This is why you were instructed to clean yourself thoroughly after using the restroom, and also why we have this special set up." 

"... Okay," John says quietly. 

"You have the choice of being stimulated externally or internally, and no matter how much slick has been collected you can always stop the procedure and you'll still receive your participation payment," She says as she moves to the corner of the room and brings over a cart. 

John swallows, glancing at Arthur who's taken a seat on the opposite side of the room. 

"Since you _are_ a virgin, I'd recommend external stimulation," And John looks back to see her holding up a curved device with a cord disappearing into the ceiling, "This one's a house favorite." 

"I ain't really familiar with any sorta… Toys," John says and the Beta laughs airily, almost pitying. 

"No problem, let's get the privacy cloth and collection set up then we can explore your options, alright?" 

When John nods she pulls a curtain from one of the limbs, drawing it around John's lower half, blocking Arthur's view. 

"My hands might be a bit cold, just as a warning," She murmurs and pulls up a device from under the chair that slides between his legs, "Okay let's get your legs elevated and spread then we can assess your comfort." 

John feels his heart beating way too fast as he lifts his legs up into the stirrups, watching his ankles be strapped in, and follows all the instructions he's being given, shifting on his bottom until he's comfortable, despite being displayed to… Well, no one, actually. 

He glances over at Arthur again and the older man is twiddling his thumbs, gaze averted like he's trying to afford John some privacy. 

John's breath hitches when the collection device is guided into place, barely pressing into his cunt, the cool silicone fitting snugly to him. 

"Alright, now we can start with that external stimulator," She murmurs and picks it back up, guiding it on the articulated arm over John's slit, "I'll let you place this where it feels best." 

John makes an uncertain sound but he grabs the handle on the arm and squirms, pressing the curved device into his slit. 

"Okay, and I'll turn this on low just so you can make sure it's in the right place…"

John twitches when the device starts to softly vibrate, a low pulsing that makes him bite back a curse. 

Clenching around the collection device, already feeling himself starting to get wet, gut warming. 

He pulls the handle until it's more firmly against his nub then nods. 

"Alright," She says and does something at the computer controlling this whole setup, "The vibration pattern is pre-programmed and will adjust to your heartrate as needed but if you _really_ need it a little higher or lower."

She looks over at Arthur then and gestures at three big red buttons on the display. 

"Arrows, up increases the vibrations, down decreases them, and the stop sign stops the device entirely. Got it?"

Arthur nods once, glancing between the computer and John's face. 

"Alright. John, we'll leave your hands free this first time, but you cannot touch anywhere below your bellybutton," She waits until John nods then gestures to the two buttons, one on either armrest, "Either press both of these simultaneously, or have Mister Morgan come get us if you need anything. The room is completely soundproof." 

John swallows and nods his understanding, glancing down at the situation between his thighs. 

"That's all I've got, so, I'll leave you to it," She smiles, a bit cheeky this time, "Have fun." 

Then John and Arthur are alone in the room and John presses his lips together, leaning back into the chair. 

"Jesus," Arthur says with a laugh, "Bit more complicated than I thought." 

"Feels weird," John says quietly, the device still softly vibrating. 

"It's very uh… Clinical." 

John nods then inhales sharply when the vibrations increase, a stronger pulsing, on and off in quick succession. 

"... You good?" Arthur asks quietly. 

"I- Yeah, just…" John says breathily, clenching around the silicone and breathing out shakily, "I don't know. Strange." 

"Bit, yeah." 

"Sorry you gotta," John squirms just a bit and his hips rock lightly up against the stimulation, "The partition if you- I didn't- Ah, _fuck_ -"

John breaks off with a small whimper as he feels himself leaking, the gentle suction of the collection device coaxing the slick out of him. 

Arthur realizes he can see the container filling below the curtain and clears his throat mildly when his cock gives an interested twitch. 

"Shoulda let you- Let-" John whines shakily and the vibrations kick up another notch, a constant, intense buzz. 

His hands flex on the armrests and he carefully reminds himself not to touch. 

"... Damn," Arthur whispers, rubbing his mouth as he watches the sticky, clear slick filling the container, the scent of aroused Omega finally reaching him. 

John's amber and soil turning syrupy sweet. 

The younger just whimpers and squirms, rocking against the devices, clenching around the silicone, wishing it was bigger, deeper, _Arthur_. 

John covers his mouth and looks up at the older man who meets his eyes cautiously. 

"Shit," John whispers, "Feels good."

"Yeah?" 

"Supposed to- Uh, drag it out, y'know, for more slick but-" John worries his lower lip, "God…" 

"... Not scary, then." 

"No… Not scary." 

Arthur hums and sits back and John notices the bulge in the older man's jeans, whimpering quietly at the thought. 

Of Arthur fucking this slick outta him, breeding him. 

"Shit, shit," John whispers and squeezes one of the armrests, his back arching, "Oh Christ- Gonna-" 

"You want me to turn it down?" Arthur asks hoarsely and John shakes his head as his cunt pulses and he trembles, coming. 

Whining and biting back moans as his hips rock and he has to shut his eyes tightly. 

The vibrations drop to a lower level and John breathes out roughly. 

"... You, uh," Arthur whispers, "You hit the minimum." 

"Fuck," John rasps, "You know I read everythin' I could online but I just… I've never used this shit and it's… Jesus, Arthur." 

Arthur makes a quiet sound of understanding. 

"You wanna stop?" 

"No… Not really," John whispers, "And I'll get more money for more slick." 

"... Yeah." 

John groans and squirms, back arching as he shifts and tries to settle down a bit. 

Taking a deep breath and opening his eyes, looking at Arthur. 

Arthur’s face is flushed, maybe even more so than John's. 

The pulsing starts again and John reaches for the handle on the arm, pulling the vibrating device more firmly against himself, whispering a curse. 

"... You uh- Are you enjoyin' this?" Arthur asks curiously, "I don't mean in the obvious way I mean- I guess it's- You comfortable?" 

"I ain't sure," John whispers, "The whole thing's strange." 

"Sorry I gotta… Intrude." 

"It's actually… You know I've never been with an Alpha but… I dunno, I feel safe, with you." 

"... That's good." 

John huffs softly and lifts his other hand back to his mouth, letting out a soft sound and looking down between his thighs. 

Lightly grinding against the plastic, breathing heavy against his fingers. 

Digging his heels into the stirrups and rocking down onto the silicone. 

"Fuck," John whispers and lets his head fall back, "I'm sorry." 

"What?" Arthur asks quietly, "Why?" 

"'Cause this is _strange_ and I wanna… I wanna-" John breathes out roughly as his toes curl, "I like… Not bein' alone." 

"... Why you sorry though?" 

"I mean I'm- I like that you're-" John's stomach clenches and he presses his palm to his mouth as he clenches and slick leaks out of him.

Arthur shifts in the chair and sits up a bit, completely unable to stay still, even worse than normal. 

"You like me bein' here?" Arthur asks quietly and John closes his eyes tightly, nodding, "... Oh." 

"I don't know why," John says shakily, "... Close 'gain." 

"... You uh- You've got a lot, already." 

John nods his acknowledgment then presses his lips together, trying not to whimper the older man's name as his hips rock and his thighs tense. 

Cunt pulsing around the silicone, needy sounds being stifled in his throat, leaking, and leaking, and leaking. 

"Jesus, John," Arthur says roughly and stands up, just because he can't sit and watch anymore, walking to the opposite corner, then pacing to the sink. 

"Art-" John whispers, shaky and breathy, "Can- Can you turn it up?" 

"... Don't you want a break or somethin'?" 

John shakes his head and keeps his eyes closed tight. 

"One more?" Arthur asks quietly as he comes closer. 

"Please?" 

"... God," Arthur whispers and hovers his thumb over the up arrow, looks at John as he presses it. 

John doesn't react much at all so Arthur presses it again. 

And again. 

John gasps and both hands drop to grip the armrests, his eyes flying open, looking at the empty space in front of him then looking up at Arthur. 

"Okay?" 

"Yeah- Yeah, shit- Arthur, please," John whines under his breath and keeps grinding himself against the devices, "Alpha, please." 

Arthur's chest goes tight at that and he slowly presses the button one more time, watching John twitch and whimper, tensing up further and further then gasping. 

"Ah- _Ah-_ Oh fuck, Arthur," John gasps and his hips jerk up against the vibration as he comes again, clamping down hard on the collection device as it milks his slick from him, "Shit- Arthur, _Arthur."_

Arthur presses the stop button as his mind is reeling and he doesn't know what else to do. 

John makes a rough sound and pushes the arm with the 'external stimulator' away. 

Staring blankly as his gut cramps with the aftershocks, his abs aching. 

"... Should I go get the-?" Arthur whispers. 

John just nods. 

\--

He's allowed to tug the fabric down over his crotch after his ankles are unbound and the stirrups are lowered. 

The Beta tech removes the collection device and performs a complicated series of steps to clear the tubing and remove the container housing John's slick. 

It's a tall but not so wide cylinder with markings on it. 

He's filled it almost to the top, face flushing darkly as he pushes the privacy curtain open and immediately tries to stand. 

His only saving grace is Arthur being close by to catch him as his legs falter. 

The Beta looks like she's trying not to laugh and John's stomach is starting to twist in a not so pleasant way and he just wants to go home.

"You can head on out, get redressed in the same room, then follow the big arrows to the check-out desk," She says amicably as she gestures at the collection tube, "They'll authorize the transfer for today's payment, then after… All _this_ is processed, you'll receive the rest of it." 

John nods but doesn't lift his gaze and Arthur squeezes his arm lightly, guiding him out into the hallway. 

It's empty but John still feels foolish with how shaky he is, how bright his face is burning. 

Arthur keeps a hand on his arm or shoulder until they're in the room with John's clothes and he gently lets go. 

"... Do you need help?" Arthur asks and he sounds embarrassingly sincere, like he's not sure that John can manage redressing himself. 

John shakes his head roughly and the door closes behind him. 

\-- 

The ride home in Arthur's truck with its less-than-up-to-date suspension is uncomfortable. 

John tries to stay silent and keeps very still, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, hugging himself. 

"You wanna stop for food?" Arthur asks, finally breaking almost twenty minutes of silence, "There's still pizza at home but I figure if you wanna…"

"Where?" John asks quietly. 

"Uh… I dunno, could go for a burger or somethin'." 

John rubs at his ribs lightly and nods. 

\--

"You sure you just want fries?" Arthur asks as they're pulling around to pay.

"Yeah," John mumbles and digs out his wallet, holding out his card to Arthur. 

"... I was gonna pay." 

"Least I can do," John says quietly and pushes his card into Arthur's hands. 

The older man stares at him for a moment like he wants to say something, protest, maybe-

Then the window opens and Arthur's attention is pulled away, checking the order and paying with John's card. 

\--

John can't sleep. 

He's taken a hot shower and maybe cleaned himself a little roughly, angry with how needy he'd acted towards Arthur. 

Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling for hours just let his brain eat him alive, so now he's curled up on the couch, holding himself tightly as the TV plays on mute. 

Then the hallway light is turned on and John watches Arthur come around the corner, blinking at him as he rubs his eyes. 

"John?" Arthur asks then yawns, stretching as he walks over, his pajama pants slung low and little twisted, "You okay?" 

"Did I wake you up?" John frowns up at him and Arthur frowns right back. 

"No? My alarm did." 

"... Shit," John mutters and sits up, rubbing roughly at his eyes, "Didn't realize." 

He moves to stand, start their coffee and get going in the day but Arthur's hand on his shoulder guides him back down. 

"... Hey," Arthur says quietly, crouching in front of John's knees, "Seriously." 

"I'm fine… Just feel weird," John says and tries to stand again but Arthur leans his forearms on John's thighs and that's all it takes to trap him, "Arthur, c'mon."

"You know you don't gotta like it or anythin', right? You never gotta do that again if you don't wanna."

"Why wouldn't I like it?" John mutters roughly, "I just get off a bunch and get paid for it." 

"... Doesn't matter why, if you don't, you don't." 

John stares down at Arthur's forearms and shrugs lightly. 

"Embarrassin'," John whispers after a minute. 

"... Yeah, I'm sorry 'bout that," Arthur offers gently, "Maybe you could ask Javier or-" 

"No, it's not- Jesus, _you'r_ e not the problem," John huffs and shoves lightly at Arthur's arms, "Let me up."

"Nah," Arthur says, fake in its levity, "Rather talk." 

"It's just weird, alright? Gettin' off with all that equipment and havin' you _watch_ but you ain't really _watchin_ ', I just-" John groans and flops back into the cushions. 

"Okay, so you didn't like it. Now you know." 

"But I kinda did," John mumbles, "... Felt nice." 

Arthur swallows and pats the outside of one of John's thighs softly. 

"But I've never done nothin' with an Alpha and… And that wasn't really _doin_ ' anythin' with you… I guess," John whispers, keeping his eyes off to the side rather than look at Arthur. 

"You were sayin' you liked me bein' there." 

"... Yeah." 

"... Did you want me to watch?" Arthur asks carefully and John tenses up and he knows he hit the mark, "Ah." 

"'M sorry," John whispers. 

"I… I guess it wouldn't be as strange, if… If it was just like," Arthur flusters a bit, muttering, "Like you were showin' off a bit… For me." 

"... You sayin' you'd go with me again?" John asks hoarsely. 

Meeting Arthur's eyes cautiously. 

Arthur studies him for a moment then nods, once. 

"Are there… Any rules about when you're heatin'?"

"I can go while I'm in heat, or pre-heat, it's a different procedure, but it pays more," John says slowly, "Why?" 

"Well," Arthur hesitates for a moment and pats John's leg again then sits back, "It's comin' up ain't it?" 

"Yeah."

"If you do wanna go again," Arthur says carefully, "Goin' then might help." 

"... You still gotta be with me."

"Mm."

"While I'm in heat?" John asks thickly, "Can you do that?" 

"I… Yeah, John," Arthur says sincerely, frowning lightly at the younger, "I won't hurt you."

"That's not what I meant," John sits up quickly and his heart hitches being so close to the older man so he scoots back a bit, "I mean- Ain't that gonna be hard for you?" 

Arthur stares at him for a moment then huffs, pushing himself up to his feet, helping John up as well. 

"I ain't some knot-headed pup, Johnny," Arthur says quietly and squeezes the younger's wrists softly, "If you wanna, if it might help, know how rough they can be for you."

"They don't do pheromones at the same facility," John says hoarsely and side steps Arthur to walk into the kitchen, "But I was thinkin' 'bout gettin' some."

Arthur trails behind him into the kitchen and stops in his tracks when he registers that. 

"Alpha pheromones?" 

"Yeah," John mumbles, "Supposed to help."

"... Why wouldn't you ask me?"

John blinks at the coffee maker for a moment then turns after getting it brewing. 

"For pheromones?" 

"... You'd use them to simulate bein' scented, right?" Arthur asks slowly, "I could."

"... You've never offered before," John says thickly, feeling more and more confused, "Why now?"

Arthur tilts his head down and rubs at his mouth lightly. 

"Honestly? I didn't think you… I didn't think you'd considered me as an Alpha, really," Arthur explains quietly, "I… I thought it'd be... Bad, if I suggested anythin' first. If you didn't want me and I…"

"Huh," John whispers, "After… After the next appointment?" 

"If that's what you want."

\--

John blinks at the balance in his bank account, three zeroes higher than he's ever seen it.

He sits back on his bed and starts to close his laptop, he just wanted to make sure the transfer went through. 

Then he opens it back up and pulls up a new tab, and the website for the slick farm, setting up a new appointment. 


End file.
